The present disclosure generally relates to heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems and, more particularly, to control systems that may be implemented in a HVAC system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
An HVAC system generally includes a control system to control and/or to coordinate operation of devices, such as equipment, machines, and sensors. For example, the control system may communicate sensor data and control commands with devices in the HVAC system. Some HVAC systems have zones to differentially control the delivery of conditioned air among the zones of a building. However, controlling the vapor compression system components of HVAC system and zoning equipment increases the cost and complexity of the master control circuitry.